A Cold London Night
by roxel-destiel-klaine
Summary: When the power goes out in london Sherlock begins to show signs of hypothermia. John knows the only way to save him i through direct body heat but what happens when Sherlock wakes up the next morning to find himself naked in bed with John? Smut!


So while i usually try and get background info before I write a story i wrote this one at work so i had no access to a computer. So i am deeply sorry if somethings are wrong i purely wrote this just for the smutty value :D R&R if you like it 33

The lights flickered again as John sat perched at his desk, writing on his blog. It was January second and it had not stopped snowing since Christmas Eve. Most roads were shut down and business snowed out and forced to close till the harsh weather passed. John was going utterly crazy worrying. Parts of London had already lost power and it seemed Baker Street was soon to follow. He looked over to the fire place and saw how little firewood that actually was left. But that wasn't the disturbing thing he saw by the fire place. His flat mate had positioned himself into an upside down position in his chair. John looked at the stunningly beautiful man who he had begun coming to terms with his newly found feelings for. His legs were draped over the back of the chair and his luscious brown curls were centimeters from the floor. His eyes were closed as if he was deep in thought but John knew better than that by now. He was probably resisting the urge to shoot the wall or smoke. John knew that without a case Sherlock went a little crazy and seeing as how they'd been snowed in for almost a week he could only imagine what was going on in the brilliant genius' head. Just as John had predicted the power finally cut. Sherlock popped up from his spot on the chair and looked over to John who's facewas illuminated by his computer.

"John?" John looked up from his computer screen to meet the detective's eyes. "It would probably be wise to conserve out electronics, seeing as we cannot approximate when the power will be returning." Having to agree with Sherlock he shut down his laptop leaving the room almost completely dark except for the dying fire. With the electricity gone John could feel the temperature in the room dropping to the match the below freezing weather outside.

"On that note Sherlock I believe it's best we go to bed and just wait this out for now. The blankets should help us conserve our body heat." While John was use to extreme conditions he was more use to the opposite side. Afghanistan had been so dry and hot and he had treated a lot of heat stroke but hypothermia was not something he had a lot of experience with, other than his training at Bart's. Sherlock nodded at John as he headed back towards his room. John sighed heavily then trudged upstairs to his own room for a hopefully warm rest.

John was awoken by noises downstairs. He rolled over to look at his alarm clock only to realize the power was still out. His phone however read 2 am. What the bloody hell was making all that noise this early in the morning. He got out of and was instantly hit with the freezing cold air. John pulled on another sweater and headed downstairs. When he entered the flat the noises seemed to be coming from Sherlock's room. Not even bothering to knock John waltzed into the room only to see Sherlock curled up in the corned twitching. "Sherlock what the bloody hell are you doing?" the detective looked up from his knees. He looked white as a ghost. Upon closer look John realized he was shivering. He looked over to the bed which appeared to be stripped clean for washing. Mrs. Hudson, no matter how much she insisted she was their land lady not their house keeper, still would make sure her boys had clean sheets. She had gone to her sister's house the day before and had been snowed in there. John walked over to his idiot roommate who was still curled up in the fetal position. "Sherlock why didn't you come get me as soon as you realized you had no blankets?" Sherlock remained quiet. John sighed and helped his friend from the floor. Sherlock's skin was like ice. John helped him upstairs and laid Sherlock onto his bed. John could tell he wasn't himself. Sherlock's eyes were glossy and were beginning to lull back into his skull. John went into panic mode. He had to find some way to warm the idiot detective up. No electricity meant no hot water and no stove to boil any. He racked his brain and could only come up with one solution. The idea of direct body heat made John blush but there was no other sensible way if he didn't do this there was a good chance that Sherlock would die. He took a deep breath and began removing Sherlock's clothes and tucking him under the comforter. John knew he had to work fast because Sherlock wasn't responding at all his body limp like a rag doll other than the shivering spasms. He quickly yet hesitantly removed his own clothes and slide under the blankets with his flat mate. John shivered as Sherlock's ice cube body instantly suctioned to his warmth. John wrapped his arms around his popsicle, numskull, of a flat mate and slowly drifted to sleep.

When Sherlock came to he felt so warm he pondered if the power had come back on while he slept, but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt his head bobbing up and down slowly. He gently moved his head p to look and see John sound asleep. Sherlock tried his hardest to recall the events of last night. He vaguely remembers John coming into his room but after that everything goes black. Sherlock tried to recall but John's leg moved against his. The fact that skin brushed skin made him aware of the fact he was completely naked except for his boxers. A blush began creeping into Sherlock's perfect cheeks. He apparently had moved around too much in his confused state because when he looked back up at John he was lazily looking back down at him. John must have read something on Sherlock's face that he found unpleasant because he tensed up. "Sherlock this is not what it looks like," he exclaimed.

"On the contrary John this is exactly what it looks like. I was clearly undergoing hypothermia and being a doctor you knew the quickest way to help was direct body heat." John nodded. Sherlock noticed a blush creeping into John's face. But when Sherlock's knee brushed against something hard and throbbing between John's legs John bit down on his lip to suppress a moan. Sherlock smirked as he semi roughly pressed his knee against John's morning erection again and began slowly moving it back and forth. John bit down even harder on his lip but even that wasn't enough to stop him. Sherlock leaned up and whispered, "Don't fight it John. I know you like it and I won't stop until you're screaming my name as you come." Sherlock's voice had grown husk and deep. It made John shiver. Sherlock pulled his knee away much to John's distress but he didn't dwell on it for too long because in one graceful Sherlock had slide up on top of John so his legs were straddling John's hips and his face just inches from his own.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" John asked utterly confused and slightly scared that this was just another one of his dreams.

"John since the very moment I met you I thought you were by far the most attractive man I've ever seen. At the time I wasn't really sure what that meant but I do now. And I've noticed you've been acting different around me, and I hope it's because maybe you are beginning to feel the same way," Sherlock paused as if waiting for some kind of confirmation. John nodded and went to respond but Sherlock continued, "john when we met I told you I was married to my work, but I feel that's not the truth anymore John. I think I'm falling in love with you, and it scares me John. I'm not normal; I don't want to ever lose you. But this is all new to me and I'll try to be the best but I can't promise that." Sherlock's hazy blue eyes began to fill with tears and John reached up and put his hand on the back of Sherlock's head intertwining his fingers in the messy bed head of curls. He pulled Sherlock's head down till their noses touched. John looked into those brilliant blue orbs and said, "The only promise I need it that you will never stop loving me. Because I know that my love for you will never fade." Sherlock leaned down and brought their lips together in the gentlest, warmest, most perfect kiss John had ever had in his life. It was the solidation of their promise to each other. Sherlock pulled away and placed his forehead to John's looking deep into his eyes. "I promise John, " he whispered. Sherlock's hands slide up and down John's chest just feeling the man under him, making sure he was real. John used his grip on Sherlock's hair to bring their lips together again. The kiss was different from their first. Sherlock's body took over. He began rocking his hips back and forth grinding his and John's erections together. John's bucked up into Sherlock's actions. For someone who's never been in a relationship before Sherlock surely knew how to make John moan. His petting became rougher and Sherlock pulled away from the kiss and made his way to o John's ear and whispered in a husky voice, "I told you before I'm going to make this a day you will never forget. I'm going to make you scream my name over and over before I finally let you fuck me into the head board." John shivered at the growl in his ear and the intensity of Sherlock's passion. Sherlock kissed down John's ear nipping as he reached the bottom. He lick and kissed down to John's neck until he found his sweet spot and bit down hard. John bit his lip to hold in a powerful moan but that made Sherlock stops and brings his head up to meet John's. "I told you I want to hear you scream. It's just us, no one but me can hear you love, let it all out." John nodded and Sherlock returned to the spot on John's neck biting and sucking until a big purple mark appeared on his neck. Sherlock looked down proudly at his work. "Now the whole world will know you're mine," he whispered. John moaned at the thought of being purely Sherlock's. John felt Sherlock kissing down his body again but this time he didn't stop at his neck. No he continued to go down further until his lips came across a small erect nub which he delicately sucked into his mouth. John let out a groan as Sherlock began rolling his nipple between his teeth and lapping at it with his tongue. He released hold on the right and moved his focus to the left. While John's body was raw with passion he still had enough left to feel a hand slowly sliding down into his boxers. Sherlock's long fingers wrapped around the hardened shat and began slowly pumping it. This time John screamed, "Sherlock." The brunette looked up and John could see the pure smirk in his eyes. He released John's nipple and began kissing down his stomach. When his lips finally reached the edge of John's boxers he began kissing through the fabric, driving John wild. Sherlock bit down on the waist band and slowly pulled them down with his teeth. John sprang to attention and Sherlock eyed it with an intensity John had never seen before in the detective. John watched as Sherlock locked eyes with John, making sure he was watching as his tongue slowly came out and lapped up the leaking juices there. John shuddered. God he'd wanted this for so long, but even in his naughtiest dreams could he imagine feeling this much pleasure. Sherlock's head slowly began to dip further down. John's fingers found their way back to the messy tough of curls. When John hit the back of Sherlock's throat John lost all self-control. He pushed Sherlock down and bucked up into that amazing mouth of his, letting out the loudest moan of his life, so far. Sherlock took it all, without gagging, and popped back up. John felt Sherlock's hand start massaging his sack as he continued his assault. John knew he couldn't last longer, he was basically moaning like a pornstar, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Sherlock. John felt his release coming but right before Sherlock pulled away, "Not yet my dear." He got off John and rolled over beside him, leg spread wide. John looked over and propped himself up to get a better look He watched as Sherlock removed his boxers and began sucking a finger into his mouth, never breaking eye contact with John. John watched two, and then three fingers disappear into that perfect mouth and re-emerge coated and glinting with saliva. Then John saw the hottest thing, Sherlock began inserting digits one by one into that beautiful tight hole. John watched as Sherlock began coming undone and when Sherlock pulled his fingers out and went to put them back in his mouth John reached out and took the hand and moved them to his own lips. The taste of Sherlock was pure bliss to John. He made sure he didn't miss a single inch. When he popped the fingers out of his mouth Sherlock moved up onto his knees, ass in the air wiggling. "God you're so fucking hot," John growled. As much as he wanted to pound into Sherlock right then and there he wanted this to be special. He took hold of Sherlock's hips and flipped him back over on his back. "I want to see the passion on your face while I make love to you," John said. Sherlock blushed and John smiled as he lined himself up at Sherlock's entrance. John leaned down to kiss the beautiful specimen as he entered him. John felt Sherlock wince as he inched in. Sherlock's fingers grasped onto the short blonde hair bringing him deeper into the kiss. Once John was fully buried to the hilt he paused to give Sherlock time to adjust. While John's instincts were telling him to thrust he ignored them and lost himself in the taste on Sherlock's kiss. It was hot, all teeth, tongue, and fiery passion. John only remembered the rest of his body when Sherlock began to wiggle his hips signaling to John that it was ok to move. John pulled back so just the tip was still in then thrusted with full force. The sound that came out of Sherlock was amazing. John could have cum right there, but he wanted this to last. He continued his actions gaining speed and making sure to hit that special spot with a doctor's accuracy. John watched Sherlock coming undone beneath him. The cool, calm, suave persona was gone and an undone, sheet grabbing, head thrown back and moaning mess lay beneath him. John could feel the pressure building in his lower abdomen so he reached down and began pumping Sherlock's neglected member. He leaned in and began kissing him again. John pumping and thrusting became eratic and Sherlock began to twitch. Sherlock came first. John felt him arch his back and broke the kiss to throw his head back and moan/scream, "Oh. My. Goood. JOOOOHHN!" The sticky substance splurted between them and the feeling of Sherlock's tight walls constricting around him pushed him over the edge. He buried himself deep inside his lover and let his seed spill out, filling him. John collapsed on top and both men lay there panting hard until John pulled out and rolled over next to the brunette. Sherlock instantly curled up next to him, laying his head on his chest. John put his arm around Sherlock's shoulder as to draw him closer, and kissed the top of his head. Sherlock nuzzled into John's neck and kissed the now darker mark there.

"John I love you so much. I want this moment to last forever," Sherlock hummed.

"Don't be silly. This moment can't last forever because now that you're mine I have a whole new world to show you. One full of compassion, caring, and most important love," John smiled. Sherlock looked up and grinned before laying a soft kiss on John's bruised lips. "Sherlock I love you so much, and plan on keeping things this way," he gave his shoulder a tight squeeze to emphasize his point, "You're the most important thing to me and I'm so thankful you're in my life." The light then began to flicker back on but neither man cared. They were to lost in a veil of love and promises that they both slowly drifted back to sleep as the last snowflake fell outside.


End file.
